DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Children are becoming alarmingly sedentary, and their use of electronic media can contribute to this behavior. Research indicates that lack of physical activity is threat to public health. The investigator organization believes that electronic media can be a tool to improve children's health, but more research is needed on the type of content that motivates children to adopt pro-health attitudes and behaviors. This project tests 4 video-based interventions for early elementary aged children. The investigator organization had significant positive results in Phase I testing of "DYNAMOTION: Kids Gotta Move," a video-based intervention teaching physical activity and health concepts for ages 4-7. Compared to the control group, students exposed to the video increased their knowledge scores significantly (p<O.OO1). Self-efficacy improved from pre to post for interventions, but not control students. Phase II research protocol will test 4 episodes and teaching guides emphasizing pro-health knowledge, attitudes and beliefs about physical activity, heart, lungs, blood, and other essential body systems. Innovations include: combining animated and peer-acted characters; a format ideal for new digital, interactive broadcast technology; age-appropriate testing instruments not currently available for the target age; rigorous bio-statistical research into precursors for pro-health behavior change.